


Spite

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Chubby, Gen, Kidlock, Teenlock, brotherly nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock wants cake but Mycroft is on a diet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, so please judge very harshly so that I know how to make it better. While I love criticism and will my best to adhere to it, please do not be mean. Thank you! It is just a test run so it is very short.

"I want cake," the younger Holmes boy exclaimed.  
" I do not have any cake here." Mycroft said instantly regretting inviting eight year old Sherlock to his flat. "I am on a diet." Sherlock scowled and poked his brother's slightly protruding stomach,  
"And how is your diet going?"  
"Quite well actually," he grimaced. "Shall I tell Camille to come over, or will you go read a book and leave me alone?" The curly haired boy pouted at the mention of his overly dull nanny.  
"You wouldn't dare. Plus she is in the states visiting family. Now get me cake!"  
"No Sherlock. I can get you a banana." Mycroft said amusedly thinking about how he agreed to watch him because his parents were going out of town. Though being a part of the British government he knew they weren't. They just needed to get away from the demanding little monster.  
"No thanks." Sherlock sulked off into his room. He was called for dinner by one of Mycroft's faceless staff. The boy didn't touch a morsel on his plate.  
"Sherlock, not an hour ago you were complaining about being hungry!" Mycroft said with an irritable edge to his voice.  
"No, I was complaining about wanting cake. That fact remains. I want cake!' his blue eyes shooting his older brother a steely gaze. He knew he wouldn't be here if his parents didn't think that he was a complete menace.  
The little game went on for about a week. Sherlock would ask for cake, Mycroft would say no, and Sherlock wouldn't eat.  
"Sherlock, you will not get your way. You have to accept that and eat."  
"No."  
"Sherlock you are pale and losing weight. You could barely get out of bed this morning."  
"Get me cake and I will eat." The tetchy eight year old replied. Mycroft sighed and sent one of his staff to the bakery. For the next week Sherlock was served nothing but cake and he was quite content. Until he received a horrible stomach ache and his taste buds rejected the taste of course.  
" I understand your point Mycroft. About the cake." Sherlock said as he turned slightly green ready to vomit.  
" Really? I was rather enjoying the break from my diet." Mycroft said, there were no subtleties in his sarcastic tone. He helped his brother to bed and the rest of his visit went smoothly. (Or as smoothly as possible for a clever boy who always gets his way and an older brother who was slightly more clever.

 

************************************************************************************************************************

"Unfortunately I need you to do it. You see it requires legwork."  
"How's the diet?"  
"Shall I order you a cake?"  
The detective takes his violin and makes dreadful noises with it. Mycroft smiled in satisfaction and handed the case file to a clueless John before leaving the messy flat.


End file.
